It's Tradition
by changeofheart505
Summary: Mediaval AU. ROTBTFD. HiJackson. Jackson is willing to do anything for Hiccup, but this tradition is crossing the line. Too bad he has to do it.


It's Tradition

**HiJack.**

**12 Days of HiJack. Day 10, prompt 10. Family tradition. **

**Medieval AU **

"Do I have to?" Jackson whined.

Astrid rolled her eyes and nodded. She looked up at the nervous boy. "It's a Haddock tradition for the bride to look her, er HIS, best during the Christmas Balls."

Jackson grumbled.

The ball, he didn't mind.

Acting proper, he could handle.

But this?!

No. No no no no no...

He wasn't going out there. In. A. Dress!

Astrid rolled her eyes again.

Sure, she lost out on a great man, Hiccup was amazing, but Jackson was lucky. And he wasn't even royalty. Yet.

He was being stubborn.

Again.

"Do it for Hiccup."

Jackson looked down at his lap. He nodded reluctantly and stood.

Astrid smoothed his skirt out.

He was still embarrassed about having to wear it, but to have it being fixed by another woman?

He fidgeted and tried to think of any excuse to not go as the blond fixed his cape.

But Astrid was too fast.

She led him outside and into the throne room.

"I CHANGED MY MIND!" Jackson cried, "I DON'T WANNA GO OUT THERE!"

* * *

Hiccup smiled as Merida told him the story of how she and Elsa Arendelle had gotten engaged.

He wore his best clothes, black boots over brown skin tight pants, a green tunic, and a darker green cape.

His crown shone in the light.

His hairy, messy as usual.

And his eyes, filled to the brim in excitement and joy.

"Aye," she sighed as the pale blond waved to them. She stood with her sister, her cousin and their fiances. Merida smiled, "we really understa-"

"I DON'T WANNA GO OUT THERE!" A male voice cried out.

They turned around and Astrid was walking over, a pale hand in her own creamy one.

The hand pulled away and the blond huffed and walked back out.

* * *

Astrid sighed as she watched Jackson pacing around.

"I can't go through with it..." He whined, mostly to himself, "they're expecting a girl. A rich girl. Not...not..."

"You?" Astrid asked sarcastically.

"YES!"

She rolled her eyes and took hold of Jackson's shoulders.

The brunette looked up at her.

"You're an amazing guy Jackson," she said gently, "and if the others can't see that, at least Hiccup can. And that's what matters, right?"

Jackson nodded.

He still felt nervous though.

Astrid gently led him back to the throne room.

* * *

Hiccup chuckled the minute she left.

Elsa and the others walked over along with a few other people.

"King Hiccup," the Duke of Weaseltown, uh, Wesel-no I was right before, Weaseltown, spoke up, "I congratulate you on yours and Lady Astrid's marriage."

Several of the men cheered.

"I...well," Hiccup laughed nervously, "I'm not engaged to her...I'm marrying someone else."

"The Princess? Hea-" One of the other dukes was about to ask, when Heather walked in, with Tuffnut.

"No, Jackson's-"

Several of the men, and few woman, laughed at this, "Jackson? What type of family names their daughter-"

Hiccup shot them a look.

Oh...

Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, my bride and Queen is a male."

Hiccup's word brought several angry glares at him.

"You can't!" Lady Gothel sneered, "It's the law that-"

"I can marry whomever I want, the law changed..."

Hiccup ignored the looks as he turned towards the door.

His voice trailed off as Astrid walked back in, Jackson with her.

Jackson flushed as all eyes went on him.

And what he was wearing.

"She said...it was tradition..." He mumbled, glaring at a clearly amused Astrid Hofferson.

Hiccup smiled as he walked over to Jackson, crown in hand, and placed on his head.

He ignored the angry glares, that, while they lessened, were still there.

He pulled Jackson close, one hand on his waist, the other holding his small hand.

"I think," Hiccup smiled as he saw the approving looks of his family and friends, and the Duke of Weaseltown and Lady Gothel getting kicked out, since they're the ones who started the whole fiasco, thank Thor Hans was in prison...

He looked down at Jackson, who looked back up at him, "That it's time for a new tradition."

**Review! **

**I know December is over, but I'm still putting up these fics. Also, I drew Hiccup and Jackson from this particular story. **

**Jackson looks very feminine in it BTW. **

**It's going to be up on DA.**


End file.
